Shop
Summary *The Shop includes Cards, Treasure Chests, Gems, and Gold. *The Shop is unlocked at Goblin Stadium (Arena 1). Cards *The selection of Cards in the shop changes daily. **Below Arena 8, this selection is chosen from all non- cards unlockable from your Arena, including those you have not unlocked yet. **At Arena 8, Legendary cards will occasionally show up in the shop, again including those you have not unlocked yet. *You can buy several of the same card, but the price increases linearly with each subsequent purchase. *3 random cards, of Common, Rare & Epic rarities, are shown everyday, except Sundays, **On Sundays (Epic Sunday), 6 different cards are shown, instead of 3 different cards (2 Commons, 2 Rares, 2 Epics). *In a daily rotation, each player can buy up to 100 Commons, 50 Rares, 10 Epics, or 3 Legendaries, at increasing prices once one of the respective card rarities are bought. (If a legendary card shows up in the shop, one of the other rarities will not.) **The prices of common cards start at 2 Gold, the prices of rares start at 20 Gold, the prices of epics start at 2,000 Gold, and the prices of legendaries start at 40,000 Gold. ***The prices for the various rarities of cards purchased increases, represented by the following equations: Commons, y=2x gold, Rares, y=20x gold, Epics, y=2,000x gold, and Legendaries, y=40,000x gold, where x is the number of the card being purchased, and y being the cost of the card. ***The total cost to buy the first x cards for each rarity is given by the equations: Commons, y=x(x+1) gold; Rares, y=10x(x+1) gold; Epics, y=1000x(x+1) gold, and Legendaries, y=20000x(x+1) gold, where y is the total cost and x is the number of cards bought. *Legendary cards don't show up at the shop below Arena 8, so you can only obtain them by opening Chests in all other Arenas. *When tapping a card in the Shop, the card will flip over and display a white question mark on a background of the rarity color. *All of the cards of one type can be bought at once if the player has enough Gold to do so. Treasure Chests *You cannot buy Wooden, Free, Silver, Golden, or Crown Chests. *The arena number chest you can get corresponds with your current Arena. *The price for each varies according to your current Arena. *Different chests give you different rewards. Super Magical chest have a higher chance of getting legendaries than Magical chest, which in turn have a higher chance of getting some than a Giant chest. *The better the Chest is, the better the rewards (more gold, more cards, and higher rarity of the cards) will be. **The exception is Giant chest, which drops approximately 3 times as much gold as the Magical chest. However, the Magical chest drops a variety of cards (various Commons, Rares and some Epics). On the other hand, it is very uncommon to get cards with a higher rarity than Rare in a Giant chest, instead you get large amount of 1-2 Commons (80+ combined or higher dependent on Arena) and a good amount of the same Rares (10-25 partialy dependant on arena). ***The Giant chest can potentialy drop better loot than the Magical chest. However the Magical chest is much more reliable. Gems *The price of Gems depends on the player's country. *There are 6 Gem bundles available to be purchased. Gold *There are 3 Gold bundles available to be purchased. Trivia *On 29/2/16, the February Update changed the Silver and Golden Chests available in the shop with Giant and Super Magical Chests. *On 3/5/16, the May Update changed the cost rate of all cards in the shop to a linear growth (from exponential growth) and made occasionally possible to buy Legendary Cards for the players that have reached the Legendary Arena (Arena 8). fr:Magasinde:Shop Category:Interfaces